Ell Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by gottagetbacktohogwartz
Summary: Told from the perspective of Harry's twin sister, Ell Potter, who is both a werewolf, and Hufflepuff. Follows the Golden Trio around with some attention put on secondary Hufflepuff characters, such as Ernie Macmillon, Hannah Abbot, and Susan Bones, and Ell's adoptive sister Addi, as well as other houses. Full of adventure, and angst. Things are not always as they seem...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own Harry Potter. _Snape pulls out his wand, Dumbledore spits out candy he was eating while Harry was unconsious, Ron takes a swing of butterbeer, Voldemort randomly has a gun, Sirius rises from the grave to curse me._ Okay, fine, the amazing JK Rowling does. _Snape puts his wand away, Dumbledore continues to eat Harry's candy, Ron puts down the butterbeer, Voldemort puts the gun away, Sirius stays alive because this is my fanfiction and he will never die_

A/N- Hi guys this is my first fanfiction ever, i'm sorry of this isn't very good, but the next chapters will become much more exiting I promise. Planning for about 30 chapters, all much longer then this

The girl removed her eyes from her book and stared out over the small quidditch field in her town to watch her little sister. Her hair got in her eyes, as it always did, and she brushed it away quickly and tucked it behind her ear. She tried to stop watching her sister throw quaffles mercilessly at the dummy she had enchanted to play keeper. She wished more than anything to go play with Adena, her fiery adoptive sister. After all she needed to practice if she wanted to kick Harry Potter's arse in the next school year. But then she sadly stared down at her uncompleted charms homework and sighed. Well, maybe Ron will let me copy when I get to the Burrow, she thought, and yelled "Addi wait up!" and soared into the sky on her cleansweep 3000, and let her fears fade away with every goal she scored on Adena. "Addi, us hufflepuffs are going to destroy slytherin this year." Her little sister smiled mischievously at her. "You Potters just won't go down without a fight will you?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Hopefully Thursdays will be my usual update day, but this chapter came really quickly. Sorry that this is pretty much all fluff, but next chapter we should learn more about Ell's backstory, and soon we'll be back at Hogwarts! Hope you enjoy!

The time for fun and games was over and I knew it. I had spent days playing quidditch and watching silly TV shows with Adena. The purebloods had no idea what they were missing. She felt horrible for anyone that had never seen the hot face of Ian Somerhalder or Kat Graham. I try to remove Kat's beautiful face from my mind's eye and remeber my beautiful girlfriend as I randomly throw all my clothes into my tiny suitcase.

"Quells hurry up" Addi screamed up the stairs, "We don't want to miss when the Weasleys floo in!"

I sigh, exasperated. I wish Addi would stop calling me Quells. My real name is Quila, but i don't think anyones ever called me that. My idiot twin Harry calls me Ell, which I can live with, and now pretty much the whole school does too. Ron calls me Stella, after an incident where I called him Tom. In my defence, I was a first year, but Stella just sort of stuck. "Sorry Adds i'm coming!" I cram the final notebook into my bag, being careful not to bend any of the muggle supplies. Call me crazy, but I prefer a spiral notebook to carrying a scroll around.

I hear Ron's voice yell out, "Blimey Stells, your house is tiny! Sorry mum, I didn't mean it. Your house is great Adds."

I stifle a laugh at his outburst and run down the stairs to meet them. "Ronny! My number one man!" I yell and give Ron a tight hug. "Hi Mrs. Weasley," I say, and warmly smile. I turn and adress my two favorite Weaslys (sorry not sorry Ron) "Yo wassup Gorgie, Fredster." We all fistbump and I try not to smile at how ridiculous the idea of us being that chill is. "Perseus," I say dramatically, and kneel in front of him. Percy obviously doesn't find this funny but the rest of us hail to the Great Perseus. Addi greets everyone, then whispers something in Ginny's ear that makes Ginny laugh then dramatically gasp.

"Adena Jane Potter that was a rather rude thing to say for a lady of your caliber. For shame!" Ginny jokingly proclaims, and grabs Addi's hand and pulls her upstairs to talk about the latest 2nd year drama. Apparently Colin said something rude to Luna, and then Dennis, Colin's brother got involved and then well, I stopped listening then.

Suddenly, a new person appears from behind the flames. His messy hair, crooked smile, and lightning scar are unmistakable. "Hey sis." he says and winks.


	3. Chapter 3

"Little bro!" I shout happily and engulf him in a huge hug.

"We're twins! We're the same age!'' he responds, but pulls me closer in the hug.

"But i'm just so much taller." I say, tousling his hair. I'm really only a inch taller, but I mercifully remind him after he hung it over my head in our first two years

"She ain't wrong mate." George says with a smirk. "She certainly ain't wrong."

My relationship with Harry has never been easy. Our friendship was, but sometimes I felt like we weren't brother and sister. I'm just so much closer to Adena, but standing here with him now, with my arm loosely around his shoulder, everything felt easy, and right. I met him for the first time I can remember on our 11th birthday, when he found out the truth about us. I was away the night You Know Who came, I was with Uncle Remmy. I was bit by a werewolf when I was a baby, and it was only a few days before the full moon, so Uncle Remmy was going to try to teach me how to be a good wolf. But before our lesson was over, we learned the news. We learned that Harry was the boy who lived, and mum and dad were dead.

Uncle Remmy then gave me to Dumbledore, and he told Remus it was too dangerous to have Harry and I under 1 roof, but he promised I would be protected. He sent me to Salem, in america. There was a family there, who were descended from the original Salem witches, and they took me in, and I lived as part of their little family, the big sister who played quidditch into the night and obsessively shut herself into her room for days and wouldn't leave until she finished her book.

I asked my adoptive mother who my parents were, and if they were wizards too when I was nine. That's when she introduced me to English wizardry and let me meet Dumbledore, Uncle Remmy, and Hagrid. They told me I could meet my aunt uncle and cousins didn't tell me Harry wasn't my cousin , but he was my brother a week before our 11th birthday.

We sat together on the train the first day together, and Ron, Harry and I became the original golden trio. At least until I was sorted. Harry was gryffindor, and I became a hufflepuff. I'm not mad about that, no matter how surprised people were. Hufflepuff is my home. I can hang out with my best friend Hannah Abbot, study with Ernie Macmillan, host parties with Susan Bones constantly, and after Addi got sorted into Hufflepuff too, we grew even closer. And, I still get to hang out with the other houses constantly, and Harry, Hermione, Ron and I hang out every chance we get.

Still, it's a barrier to not be in the same house, but over the summer Harry and I wrote each other constantly, and now I think we finally have the sibling bond.

"Well, big brother, I think hufflepuff's going to cream you guys this year. You might be a great seeker but Quells is the best chaser ever!" Addi says lovingly, running down the stairs with Ginny.

"Kids, as much as I would love to watch you bicker about quidditch, we should get going." Mrs. Weasly says authoritatively. "Adena go grab your bag, and we'll be on our way."

"Of course Mrs. Weasly. I just need to put my homework in my bag first then we can go." Addi grabs her unfinished Potions homeworks off our table and runs upstairs.

After what seems like hours I finally yell, "Addi we're going to leave without you hurry up!"

"Sorry sorry, seriously man slow down it won't fit!"

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID" I yell. I immidiantly start laughing uncontrollably and I have to sit down for a minute to compose myself.

Ginny pretended to be appalled, Mrs. Weasley pretended she didn't hear, but I saw a hint of a smile in her eyes, Percy looked at me disappointed, Ron and Harry looked at each other and laughed loudly. Fred and George looked at me respectfully and started a slow clap. "Damn son didn't know a Hufflepuff could even use that joke without being shunned." Fred said appreciatively.

"Well Fred us Hufflepuffs are the bestest of friends. Doesn't mean I can't make a dirty joke." I say and wink. "But it is harder to make those jokes when you're gay af."

Fred laughed, "Imma tell Hannah you're considering switching back over to the other side of the spectrum."

"Don't tell my girlfriend that Freddy boy, or i'll have to kill you." I say and playfully slap him on the shoulder.

"Ron, Fred George, Percy, Ginny, Harry, Adena, and Ell we are going back to the burrow right now. School starts tommorrow, and you must get a good nights sleep tonight."

"But MUM" Ron groans exasperated, "We haven't even finished our homework yet! Can't we just do it while we're here?" He turns away and wispers to me, "I need to copy you're charms essay."

"Damn it," I wisper to myself. Of course we both thought we would copy from eachother. Its times like this when I miss Ernie and Micheal. They were always a rock for homework and studying. Hermione was a help too of course, but putting two insanely determined Hufflepuffs and one insanely smart Ravenclaw together makes a force to be reckoned with.

"Ronald Weasly you will finish your homework at home after we give Ell and Adena a proper meal."

"Yes mum." Ron says, and I give him a sweet smile. He sticks his toungue out at me and I laugh. I forgot how much I missed these idiots


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Longer chapter today. Hope you enjoy! Please review!

"Morning Gin," I say, yawning and try to sit up in the bed I next to Ginny and Adena in the Burrow. "You know if Addi's up?"

"Of course she is," Ginny responds. "I don't think that girl has ever stayed in bed past 6:30. She's talking to Hermione. Remember, she said she was going to floo over here at 6"

"Duh. I should have known that. Actually, can we just pretend that I totally knew that." I smile, and slap myself in the head to try and wake myself up. My eyes finally focus and I see Ginny's curly red hair in a rats nest and her pajamas swimming on her petite figure, folded many times over. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she couldn't stop yawning "God Ginny, you look like death. You want Harry to see you like that?"

Ginny turned bright red, a look all Weasley's seem to have mastered. "Ugh, Ell that was low. I can barely talk in front of you're beautiful brother. I mean since he saved my life. Not a great ice breaker to be honest."

I try to take the conversation seriously, but it's impossible for me to focus while trying not to imagine the wildly inappropriate scene of Ginny seducing Harry while in the Chamber of Secrets that was running through my head. "Okay Gin, one: please never call Harry beautiful again. Two: we're late. Harry might have saved your life once, but you're mum's going to kill you if you miss the train.'

"Well, I don't want to die before I get a kiss from your brother, so let's get going" Ginny says with a small smile

As I walk down the crooked wooden staircase of the Burrow to the kitchen, I run into Ron and Harry. Harry looks extremely tense and jumpy, and doesn't look like he wants to go downstairs. "I have to tell you guys something." Harry whispers urgently. He's cut off by Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Adena giggling over the story of when Mrs. Weasley brewed a love potion in her 4th year. "Tell you later." he whispers.

I decide to jump in on the conversation, with some sisterly concern, because knowing Adena she would brew one for Cedric Diggory, our hot seeker, who she had a gigantic crush on. "Sorry Mrs. Weasley I can't let you encourage my little sister to brew a love potion. We can't have Cedric distracted from quidditch" I say, and hug Adena from behind, while she blushes profusely. Then I look out from over her shoulder and wink at Mrs. Weasley, "At least not without telling me how to brew one myself."

Mrs. Weasley smiles and laughs, "Sorry Ell no can do." She composes herself and looks back over everyone professionally. "Alright, Weasley's, Potter's, Adena, Granger eat, and get your bags quickly. We're running late!"

We rush around the house and get haul all our stuff downstairs. My two trunks are stuffed to the brim with all the textbooks of the new classes I was taking. Arithmancy, Divination, and Study of Ancient Runes. Harry and Ron's suitcases look exactly like mine, even though they randomly selected classes, but Hermione had to bring a whole extra trunk to hold all of her books. I have no idea how she's planning to take all of them, but i've learned never to doubt Hermione Granger

."The ministry's here to pick us up! Everyone lets go, lets go." Mr. Weasley yells. He looks so excited to be going in a car, we all hurry just so he can live out his fantasies in the muggle world. It's totally bizarre that we'd be going in Ministry cars, but I figure it's because Harry's insanely famous, or solely for Mr. Weasleys benefit, although I doubted they would think he needed a lesson about muggle cars after the great Ford Angelica fiasco of second year.

The trip to Kings Cross was uneventful, besides an incident where Fred stole Percy's photo of Penelope Clearwater that he was studying. I roll my eyes. I can't believe those two got together. Penelope was always awesome, and currently the fan favorite in our Hufflepuff bake off. She always let us throw giant parties in the common room, given that there's no property damage, and once she even asked the house elves to bring some butterbeer. It seemed crazy she would date someone like Percy, but who am I to judge her? She's pretty great, as far as perfects go.

When we arrive at Kings Cross I rush to platform 9 and ¾, and I unsubtly run through the wall with Ginny. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley give us all big hugs, and then I head onto the train with Hermione and Ron. I scan the train for Hannah, but I don't see her or her older 7th year brother Brian anywhere. Mr. Weasley is muttering urgently to Harry, his face red and at first looking nervous, then surprised, then nervous again, and I can't help wonder what the hell is going on with Harry this year. As he runs on in the last minute, he quietly whispers, "I need to talk to you guys in private."

We look around for any empty compartments on the crowded train, but the only empty one has a sleeping professor, his face out of our sight, and has light brown hair and clothes so shabby it appeared he might be homeless. He looked sickly, and I was afraid that he might not be sleeping, but dead, but his chest rose and fell steadily, so I tried to calm myself down.

"Just go in." Hermione says calmly. "It's the only open one."

"Who is that?" Ron asks. "Since when do professors take the train?"

"Thats R.J Lupin," Hermione says with her usual authority that makes me the rest of us feel idiotic.

"No." I softly say to myself, and tuck me hair behind my ear. "That's Uncle Remmy. I-I met him once when I first found out about this world." I don't know whether to tell them he's a werewolf like I am, but they had trouble accepting that about me even after we became friends, so I figured I would let him tell if he saw it fit.

"Uncle?" Harry responds surprised. I can tell from his look he's shocked I didn't tell him we had another relative.

"Not blood related. An old friend of Dad's. Remember I told you about him first year. When we were looking at the photo of the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry seems to accept this, and instead tells us the Sirius Black situation. I sit back and close my eyes for a second and try to absorb the situation. An insane man is trying to kill Harry and I. Just another day for the Potter twins. Why is would we go looking for him though? But knowing Harry and his hero complex, he might. Hermione seems to have the same concerns.

"Harry tell me you won't go looking for him. Don't go looking for trouble," Hermione is always so concerned about Harry she sometimes seems like another one of Harry's sisters. Or perhaps like our mother. I know Harry would never think like that, but I'm just thankful that Harry has someone to look out for him

"I don't go looking for trouble, trouble usually just finds me." Harry says with a nonchalant shrug. I've got to agree with that statement.

"Yeah, why would Harry go looking for some nutter who wants to kill him?" Ron says shakily. I can tell he's trying to look brave, and Harry and Hermione look like they might buy the calm ruse, but he doesn't even convince me for a second. He knows who Black is. Even if Harry doesn't understand the severity of the situation, Ron and I do. I try to turn my outward appearance into a blank slate so Harry doesn't freak. I'll protect him from Black, but he's my brother, and I don't want to see him scared. I'll let that be Hermione's job.

I decide to try and steer the conversation into a different direction and I bring up the Weasleys trip to Egypt. Hermione scolds Ron for stealing Percy's owl to send Harry a sneakoscope from Egypt and the sneakoscope began going off so loudly I was terrified it would wake up Uncle Remmy, but he stayed sound asleep.

"Did you guys get your permission slips signed for Hogsmeade?" Hermione exited asks. "I heard it's the only completely non-muggle settlement in Great Britain.

Seeing her so excited makes me equally pumped and I pipe in. "Yeah, Mrs. Weasly sighned it for me! Chocolate frogs I'm so excited I can't wait to go see the Three Broomsticks. One time Penelope got the house elves to go get us some butterbeers from there and.." I launch into the story of the epic party, and Harry stars sulking in the corner with every mention of how awesome Hogsmeade is, while Hermione's chocolatey brown skin gets even brighter at each sentence.

"Erm, guys I didn't get it signed." Harry dejectedly states, looking sadly at his hands.

"Don't worry mate, I'm sure Mcgonagall will let you go. It probably won't be that cool anyway." It takes all my self control not to snort at the idea of Professor Mcgonagall ever breaking the rules, but I continue to try and be comforting. Just once I wish Harry would come stay in Salem with us so he wouldn't have to deal with them, but Dumbledore won't let him. As much as I respect him, I will never be okay with forcing Harry to spend the summer with our insane relatives, who wouldn't even do something as simple as sign a permission form for him.

My thoughts are interrupted by Hermione's cat Crookshanks getting out of her trunk, and Ron freaking out about the fact Crookshanks was going to eat Scabbers. As I watched them bicker, I sighed. I missed Hannah so much, and that reminded me so much of us, I decided to get up and find her.

As I walk down the aisle, I catch Ernie's eye, and urgently mouth to him, " _Charms"_

He smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. He had me covered. I let out a sigh of relief, and continued away from my sweet freckled friend. Ernie had always been amazing, and we were fast friends in our first year, and he also became friends with Michael Corner, a ravenclaw with jet black hair and a sharp tongue. The three of us would always do our homework together, and would host trivia nights. Sure it's embarrassing, but getting to nerd out with them was a great change from my usual quidditch obsessed self.

I finally see catch sight of Hannah's blonde hair, messily french braided back with fringe on both sides of her head. She's talking to Neville and Susan, and obviously arguing about some sort of plant, but when she sees me enter their compartment she squeels and gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey gu-" I start to say, but Hannah cuts me off with another tender hug. We don't need words. We don't need introductions. We just need to be together. I can feel her warm fingers trav=cing words on my back. The familiar feeling makes me compulsively smile. Hannahs always tracing words, into her food, in the margins of her notes, and just whenever she talks to people. It's so cute, I just love her even more for all the silly nervous ticks she has.

Just as i'm about to give Susan a hug, the train abruptly stops, and the lamps go out.

Neville looks terrified and asks, "Can we please go to Harry's compartment. Hermione might know what's going on."

I bite my lip, and grab Neville's hand. I know he always feels safer around Harry. He's pretty much Neville's hero.

"Let's go." I say, and stand up. Hannah gets up with us, but Susan shakes her head at me, she doesn't want to go. I silently ask her if she wants me to stay, but she motions for me to go help Neville, she'll be fine. Reluctantly, I start to go, but seeing my expression Hannah sits down again and puts her arm around Susan, and I exit their cozy little compartment pulling Neville along. As we go in, I accidentally sit on Crookshanks and everyone starts screaming. Then Ginny and Addi come in and keep bumping into everyone, and Ginny accidentally sits in Harry's lap, and even in the total darkness I can see her face flush. Everyone's loudly bickering about where everyone can fit, until a new voice joins the commotion.

"Everyone be quiet. Hold completely still." It's Uncle Remmy's raspy voice, and everyone's so startled he woke up that we shut up.

Suddenly, the doors of our compartment eerily slide open. Barely illuminated, cloaked figures entered the room, faceless, but you could almost see them staring down at you, piercing your soul. I can't feel Neville's hand tightly squeezing mine anymore, and all the companionship and love I had before was replaced. Any happy thought I ever had was thrown into a sea of despair, and drowning me. Visions of my hands turning to paws, all my bones breaking and turning into misshapen parts and feeling the pain of every person I ever hurt because of being a werewolf. I feel Harry slump down next to me, Ginny's leg rubbing against me, shaking like mad. Sudently I see the corpse. Cureled up in a ball, scratches all up his face and body, dead. I feel the greif, pain and fear overwelm me just like I did that night 3 year ago, and as if in a dream I can hear Uncle Remmy say, "Go. None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks."

Suddenly, I feel a fire of pain overwhelming me, crippling me and numbing my senses. It's too much, feeling my claws break through his skin, him yelling and screaming at me to stop, it was him. My razor sharp nails pierced his skin, and I pushed him to the ground growling violently as he screams. "Stop! Stop! Quila stop! PLEASE! Don't do this to me!" It's more then I can bear. I let out a bloodcurdling scream, akin to the mans, and feel everyone freeze around me.

Uncle Remmy finally gets up and fearfully screams "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"


End file.
